


I Wish I Was You

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America tries, Angst, Canada just probably resents him, Poetry, Poor America (Hetalia), Poor Canada (Hetalia), Self-Hatred, h/c that America and Canada have a horrible relationship, he really does, why are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "Because I know you're better than me and I just can't bear it"or in which America and Canada are both jealous of each other but just can't say it





	I Wish I Was You

you have

_no idea_

how jealous you make me

when you just

_casually_

_easily_

command the attention of a room.

 

you have 

_no idea_

how much i 

_hate_

you

in that moment,

where you can 

_so easily_

do

what  _i_

can't.

 

You have

no idea

how jealous you make me,

when you

actually

smile,

when you actually

spend time

with people

who want you around.

 

You have

no idea

how much

I wish I was you,

just for a second,

just so I could see those smiles

and know I caused them.

 

you have

_no_

_idea_

how much

i just want 

to be heard

and to be able to say

something

anything

and have it make a difference.

 

and there you are,

_mocking_

me,

with your pointless ideas,

as if to say

'you can't even get someone to notice you,

canada,

and you're

the second-largest country in the world.

how sad is that?'

 

i hate you.

 

i resent you.

 

_i wish i was you._

 

You really

have no idea

how much

I wish I was you

whenever you eat ice cream

so easily,

how everything you say,

every careless word

doesn't come back to haunt you.

 

You really

don't know

how much I would give

to be able to hide away from the world,

just for a while,

just for a day,

just a minute,

and I  _wish_

_you would actually care_

_about this amazing thing you can do,_

_how everyone genuinely likes you,_

and I do feel bad for you.

 

It's not your fault

people confuse you

with me.

 

I'm sorry.

 

You shouldn't be ungrateful.

 

_I wish I was you._

 

_because i know you're better than me_

_and I just can't bear it._

**Author's Note:**

> some hardcore angst that came out of listening to 'i'm not her'
> 
> i need to ease off the angst at 1:00 pm lol


End file.
